


“I’m in love with you and I love it!”

by Smartasslittlesteve



Series: Newsies Valentines One Shots [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling, Getting Together, M/M, Modern AU, Romeo and Buttons are best friends, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartasslittlesteve/pseuds/Smartasslittlesteve
Summary: Specs and Romeo were both free that weekend, they’re quite close, and they had a history project to work on, the fact that it was a sleepover Valentine's day didn’t matter. Or at least that what Romeo kept telling himself





	“I’m in love with you and I love it!”

Specs and Romeo were both free that weekend, they’re quite close, and they had a history project to work on, the fact that it was a sleepover Valentine's day didn’t matter. Or at least that what Romeo kept telling himself as he spiralled into a gay panic as he paced across his room, ranting to Buttons who was sprawled on his bed.

“What if he reads into it? What if he thinks its a date and it weirds him out? What if he figures out I like him? What if he gets weirded out being at my house? I mean he's been here before but never just him. He probably already hates me and just wants to get this project over with-”

“Woah Ro slow down,” Buttons said sitting up,” He won’t hate you, I promise, you guys are friends, and close friends at that! It's going to go just fine, it’ll be just the same as any sleepover you've had with anyone else,”

“But if he knows I like him-”

“He won’t care at worst Ro, Specs isn’t the kinda guy who would just dip because you liked them, it'll be fine,”

      “Yeah, yeah okay, it’ll be fine,” He sighed out, feeling calmer, “Thanks B,”

     “No prob Ro! Now c’mere I wanna cuddle,”

  
  
  


     “Make yourself at home,” Romeo gestured vaguely at the living room and flopped on to the couch, pulling his binder and laptop out of his bag, “Anything you want? Drink snack?”

     “Not right now thank,” He said sitting next to him and pulling out his own supplies.

     “Okay lit, let's get this project finished then hey?”

  
  
  


     “-Honestly the worst was when I was kicked out of like a support group for being a trans dude in a dress,” Romeo recounted, the two of them lying next to each other on his bed at eff-all in the morning talking about anything and everything.

     “That's stupid, how come what style of fabric you choose to wear determines if you’re ‘actually trans’ like why do people think they can decide that stuff?”

     “I don’t know, what was the worst minor inconvenience you’ve had to deal with?”

     “So much less anger-inducing, but in like ninth grade, we were playing dodgeball and I got hit in the face, glasses went flying and got totally ruined, so I was completely blind for a solid couple days,” Specs laughed, his smile lighting up the room and spawning butterflies in Romeo’s stomach.

     ‘Who gave you the right to be so pretty?” Romeo thought, totally lovestruck.

     “You think I’m pretty?” Specs asked, his blush invisible in the near black.

     “Shit, I said that out loud didn’t I, umm yeah?” Romeo squeaked the last part out.

     “Well, I think you’re gorgeous,”

     “You-you do?” 

     “Of course, you’re stunning,”

     “Oh, um thank you,” Romeo laughed, absolutely bright red, the butterflies in his stomach changing into something much more violent, pigeons probably.

     “Well I’m not going to lie, you’re an amazing person Ro, and I’m so glad we’re friends,”

     “God I’m so in love,” Romeo said, his brain to mouth filter a little slow on the uptake due to exhaustion.

     “You what?”

     He froze when he realized what he said, panicking as Specs stared at him, waiting for an answer, and well, he wasn’t known for making good decisions at any hour, let alone whatever time it was now, “I love you, like romantically,” 

     “You do?” Specs asked, sounding, hopeful?

     “I do, I have for a while now, and I get it if you think its weird or whatever but-”

     “Romeo,” He cut him off, grabbing his hands “I would never think you’re weird, well for something like this at least, plus it would be pretty hypocritical of me considering I love you too,” 

     Romeo smiled brightly and threw himself into Specs arms, so overwhelmed with happiness that tears started to spill from his dark brown eyes “I’m in love with you and I love it,”   


     Specs chuckled as he laid them down so that Romeo was laying on top of his, his head buried in his shoulder. He smiled as he kissed his temple, fully laughing when he saw that Romeo was texting likely Buttons. “You’re so adorable,”

     “And you’re hot, your point is?” Romeo fired back, pretending that the dark blush that covered his whole face wasn't illuminated by his phone.

     “C’mon you can tell Buttons all about it in the morning, let’s go to bed,” Specs said, kissing his cheek.     

     “Okayyyy,” Romeo grumbled sleepily, cuddling closer. 

  
  
  


     Romeo whined loudly when his phone woke him up, he reached over blindly before finally answering. 

     “Okay Ro spill I need the tea right the eff now, I’m so happy for you, tell me everything,” Buttons said as soon as he picked up, not even letting him say hi. 

     “Well hello to you to, pretty much we were talking, and because it was like two am I wasn’t thinking, and I said he was pretty, and then we complimented each other and then I accidentally said I love you, but then he said it back and then we cuddled,”

     “AWWWWWWWWWW, Roro that’s so cute I’m so happy for you, see I told you you didn’t have to worry,”

     “Yeah yeah,I know, anyways I’m going back to bed, bye, love you,” Romeo ended the call, flopping back onto Specs’ chest. Specs laughed softly holding him close and pulling the blanket back over them. 


End file.
